Canta Per Me
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Jesse lost Cyrah to Syrus. Now he spends his winter break feeling lonely and depressed. At least until he realizes that another brokenhearted person is always willing to sing for him... and be his precious butterfly. Oneshot. Songfic. JesseOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the song "Canta Per Me". Takes place after "What I've Done". Please R&R. No flames. From my fanfic, "Seize the Moment".

**Canta Per Me**

The white snow continued to fall around Jesse as he walked down the path. Here and there he could see couples holding hands, hugging, kissing…

It made his heart shatter.

He had to go and be a fool. He had to leave without saying goodbye or even how he felt to Cyrah. And his punishment was that Syrus took away all her fears now.

"Yo, Andersen!"

Jesse looked up and was beamed in the face with a snowball. Staggering backwards, the adolescent fell in the soft snow, landing with an "Oof!" and he opened his eyes to see eerie icy amethyst orbs staring at him.

"T-Tyler!?" Jesse sat up, shaking the snow out of his head, and he felt a wave of embarrassment sweep over him. She crouched down until she was eye level with him. "Um…"

"You suck at evading." Tyler bluntly said, before she beamed him with another snowball. "C'mon, Rainbow Boy! Get your butt up and have a snowball fight with me!"

Jesse groaned at the sound of the name.

Curse Zoe Izumiya and her creative nicknames!

Before he could even protest, Jesse was getting attacked by snowballs left and right. He let out a yelp of shock when one hit him in the rear. Cracking up, Tyler fell to the ground laughing, at least until Jesse decided to return fire.

Her scream was heard all over the island.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, ANDERSEN!" Tyler shouted, leaping to her feet, and twitching severely.

Laughing, Jesse was chased to an isolated part of the woods. Apparently, his evasion was perfect, because Tyler missed him everytime.

"_Hehe. She'll never catch me_." He thought.

That was before his foot caught on a tree root that happened to be lying on the path and he stumbled. Tyler tripped herself, landing on top of Jesse, both of them groaning in pain. Opening their eyes, both blushed shyly to find themselves nose-to-nose.

"S-Sorry." Tyler stammered, quickly scrambling to her feet along with Jesse.

"M-My bad." the teal blue haired youth responded.

Awkwardly blushing, Tyler turned her attention to the snow. Suddenly thinking of a song that may calm her down. She began to sing it softly.

_Canta per me ne addio_

_Quel dolce suono_

_De' passati giorni_

_Mi sempre rammenta_

_La vita dell'amore_

_Dilette del cor mio_

_O felice, tu anima mia_

_Canta addagio..._

_Tempra la cetra e canta_

_Il inno di morte_

_A noi si schiude il ciel_

_Volano al raggio_

_La vita dell'amore_

_Dilette del cor mio_

_O felice, tu anima mia_

_Canta addio..._

"Wow… what was that?" Jesse asked, entranced.

"Canta Per Me. It was written by Yuki Kajiura." explained the raven haired girl.

"Is there an English version?" He stepped next to Tyler, smiling.

His smile made her blood quicken.

Man, Cyrah must've been out of her mind to fall for Syrus and not Jesse.

He was so gorgeous… and so charming…

So sweet…

It was almost too much for the poor girl to handle. Especially when the light of his light green eyes made them practically glow. Shaking slightly, Tyler nodded and took a deep breath. Singing for Jesse.

_Sing for me farewell_

_That sweet sound_

_Of the past days_

_It always remember me_

_The life of the love_

_Beloveds of my heart_

_Oh happy, you my soul_

_Sing slowly..._

_Strengthen your lyre and sing_

_The hymn of death_

_The sky opens to us_

_They fly to the ray_

_The life of the love_

_Beloveds of my heart_

_Oh happy, you my soul_

_Sing farewell..._

"You have a beautiful singin' voice, Tyler." Jesse whispered, stepping closer to her, and his fingers played with a strand of her raven locks.

"Thank you, Jesse." She blushed at the compliment.

"I still wonder why you don't show this side of you to other people." He whispered in her ear, inhaling her scent. She was as unique as her scent. And he loved the smell of it.

Tyler smelled like black cherries.

Jesse closed his eyes as he gently reached out and touched her pink-from-the-snow face. Her skin was soft and fair. He loved the freckles across the bridge of her nose. It set her apart from Ami and Alicia.

"What are you doing?" Jesse snapped out of his trance when he realized Tyler looked slightly… disturbed. Jerking his hand back, he looked down with guilt in his eyes.

"S-Sorry."

Tyler gave him a curious look before she removed her glove. Very slowly, she reached out and touched his face. Jesse closed his eyes, savoring her touch, and he let out an audible sigh. A smirk played on her soft lips.

"Cyrah doesn't know what she gave up…"

He jumped at the feeling of her breath on the side of his neck. Tyler pulled away until she was staring straight into Jesse's eyes. Just a few more inches and she'd be able to claim those kissable lips as her own.

She fought that temptation.

Though she didn't need to anymore. Cameron had made things clear that he was in love with her sister ever since Jaden became Supreme King. It still pained her, but Tyler wasn't going to give in to the heartbreak. She saw what it had done to Ami and Alicia.

"I want to kiss you, Jesse." She confessed, running her fingertips across his lips. "But I will not if you do not wish for me to."

Jesse almost moaned outloud. He wanted nothing more than to give into his own temptations. Nothing more than to taste her and explore her mouth with his tongue. Never had he wanted it so much.

Until now.

"Tyler, you don't know how much I want that right now."

Taken aback by his words, Tyler blinked in surprise and bewilderment.

"Y-You want to kiss _me_?" Indicating to herself, Jesse nodded. "B-But why?"

"Are you kiddin' me? There are so many reasons, Ty…"

Blushing, she then stepped in front of Jesse, her hands behind her back, her eyes closed, and her lips pursed. He jumped, slightly startled, before he realized Tyler was giving him permission. Jesse leaned forward, his mouth catching Tyler's, and he let out a soft moan of happiness.

Her lips were so delicate, like rose petals, and he knew he could probably spend hours kissing Tyler's lips. She stepped even closer, eliminating the space between them, and wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck. Placing one arm around Tyler's waist, Jesse pulled her up slightly, so his thigh was inbetween her legs, his free hand running through her silky locks. Tyler let out a small gasp, allowing Jesse to deepen the kiss, and for his tongue to start exploring her mouth.

"_Why am I feeling this way? Why is my blood quickening? My heart pounding? My mind screaming?_"

So many questions buzzed through Tyler's mind. She hadn't thought it was possible. But there was someone else who made her feel special and feel like she was the only girl in the universe.

Someone other than Cameron.

Jesse couldn't understand why Cameron would let go of Tyler so easily. How could anyone hurt the precious butterfly in his arms? She was so unique and so wonderful. It must've hurt her more than she let on when Cameron left her for Alicia…

"Tyler…" Jesse pulled away ever-so-slightly, "I'm so sorry…"

"For what?" Tyler replied softly.

Pain flickered in his eyes, "For anyone letting you, a precious butterfly, go." He was still holding her up on his thigh; his hold strong and reassuring. He brought his free hand to her face and gently stroked it. "I would never let you go."

Those words made tears of joy fill her eyes, "Then don't…"

Without another word, Tyler gently kissed Jesse, her tongue prodding his. Both moaned in pleasure and felt a new emotion unlocking itself in their hearts.

It had been locked away by heartbreak.

Yet freed once more for they held the keys to each others hearts.

Love.

"I love you." Both whispered; pulling away from each other at the same time. "What?"

"I love you, Tyler." Jesse repeated as Tyler said, "Jesse, I love you."

Hearts pounding, they stepped away from each other. Tyler's hand trying to soothe her heart as she pressed it to her chest. Jesse was trying to make sure he was awake and this wasn't some cruel dream that fate had decided to torture him with.

"Butterfly," Jesse said the one nickname that caused Tyler's lips to form a smile. "Do you love me, for real?"

Nodding, Tyler rushed forward, throwing her arms around Jesse in a tight embrace.

"Butterfly…" He stroked her hair, holding her close and protectively. "I won't ever leave you. I only wish I knew sooner how much you meant to me…"

"Jesse…" Tyler tightened her hold on him. "I won't ever let you go…"

"Canta Per Me." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes, my love, sing for me…"

**The End…**

A/N: I felt fuzzier and warmth from this oneshot… and I'm gonna be murdered by the anime spirits for this….

Jesse x Tyler 4-Ever!

Mwahahahaha!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
